Another Fight
by green-eyed blonde
Summary: Harry and Draco are fighting again. Just another fight. No? Oneshot. Oh, it's slash, yaoi, whatever you like to call it.


**Another Fight**

**A/N: What did I tell you? Look how much I get done in the summer! I just had to write this, it's been in my head for a while. And shut up, I don't care if it's pure fromage. **

**DISCLAIMER: Tsk. No, these characters aren't mine. Tragic, isn't it?**

Ron stumbled dazedly into the Gryffindor common room, Hermione following, looking slightly shell-shocked. The entrance of the two was noticed by several Gryffindors, and Ron's demeanor grabbed their attention immediately. A small crowd gathered around Ron as he collapsed into a chair by the fire, Hermione standing beside it, one hand on Ron's shoulder.

A chorus of 'what's the matter's and 'what's happened's rose up. Ron looked very white, and seemed not to hear them.

Hermione shook her head and murmured,

"We've just seen…Harry got into another fight with Malfoy."

Ginny gasped.

"What happened? Is he alright?"

Hermione nodded, and then decided to tell the tale properly, as there were about five people standing around waiting to hear why Ron looked so ass-fucked.

"Well, the three of us were walking back to the school after Ron and Harry had been playing quidditch, and we saw Malfoy and a few of his cronies just standing around by the lake. Malfoy saw us, and of course started yelling his sarcastic little insults. I, of course, wanted to ignore him and get back here, to study, but these two were having quite a hard time being civilized. Harry and Ron went towards Malfoy, the idiots, and he and his Slytherin thugs came towards us. It was actually quite comical, now that I think about it. It looked like some horribly done film where the two gangs were all lined up, steadily heading towards some sort of confrontation. Malfoy continued his barrage of insults.

" 'Playing Quidditch again, Potter? I guess you just love putting sticks up your arse, don't you?' he said.

" 'You're one to talk, Malfoy. I've heard you get around over in that dormitory of yours. Crabbe? Goyle? You guys know what I'm talking about, right? Where's Zabini? I heard he's your favourite toy,' answered Harry.

"I know, it's so bad, isn't it?" said Hermione after a gasp came from a few members of her slowly growing crowd. She shook her head and went on with the story.

"At this point Malfoy was really about to lose it, we could all see. He was even starting to get slightly pink! Malfoy! And Harry wasn't any better; I think he was already in one of his dangerous moody phases, and he was not really capable of handling himself around Malfoy.

"Ron had already tried to start a fistfight, but Crabbe and Goyle had him held tight.

"Harry's eyes were already glazed over, he was about to go completely mad, and he said something to Malfoy about his father. Malfoy, naturally, responded with a comment about Harry's parents, which you know strikes a nerve with him, and I knew the verbal bitch-slaps were over.

"Harry made this horrible animal-like snarl and jumped Malfoy, who looked completely ready for it. He was actually grinning, like he had been hoping for a physical fight the whole time. Clearly both of them had loads of pent-up anger, and they were like…inhuman! I yelled at Harry to stop, but I don't think he even heard me. He and Malfoy just kept rolling around on the ground together, first Harry would pin Malfoy and swing a few punches, then Malfoy would switch it around and sock Harry…They're pretty evenly matched, I suppose. The rest of us could just stand there and watch. I mean, nobody was stupid enough to get in there. There was all this growling and snarling and grunting and both of them had blood all over them, and never before have these two been so…so violent! So angry! I don't know what it was, but this fight was different. There was so much more energy. It was like a horrible angry passionate energy, and I hate to say it — I feel like a barbarian — but it was really quite something to watch. Both of them can be quite powerful when riled up like that. The hate was just so strong! Both of them were completely uninhibited; eyes glazed over, teeth bared…just blinded by this pent-up rage.

"Finally, Harry had Malfoy pinned to the ground. He was straddling his hips, holding his elbows so he couldn't move. Both of them were sweaty and panting, their clothes were ripped and bloody, their hair (well, Malfoy's hair) looking wild and untamed, and they stood still for a moment, catching their breath. The rest of us thought it was over. One more punch from Harry and Malfoy would probably be left unconscious. Everyone was relaxing, because we'd all been tensed up. Christ, all of us standing there were exhilarated, from the force of that fight.

"But Harry didn't punch him. They just sat there, staring at each other, breathing heavily. Ron yelled at Harry to finish Malfoy. He didn't look up. And then…"

Ron finally seemed to wake from his stunned trance. His eyes bulged out of his head as he yelled,

"He fucking kissed him!"

Chaos erupted around Ron's chair. Some people gasped, some were yelling, and some laughed, thinking it must be a joke.

"You're kidding right?" asked Dean. "Alright, no way that could happen." And he looked at Hermione.

She nodded.

"What?" It seemed the whole group was shouting.

"Well, erm…" she began, but was cut off by Ron.

"That's right! Harry kissed the bloody fucking wanker! And I'll tell you, I had NO CLUE what was happening and I still don't! All of a sudden he just…just…" and he sank back into silence, seemingly unable to continue.

"So, we were just standing around waiting for Harry to smack him and get it over with, when he leant down and kissed him. From where I was standing, I couldn't really see, I thought he was just taunting him with his mouth to Malfoy's ear or something. But people were gasping and yelling, and so I moved to look, and sure enough, Harry Potter's lips were firmly attached to those of Draco Malfoy."

Groans, giggles, and confused whispering filled the corner of the room.

"And Malfoy was kissing back. And it was…It was really, well, nice."

Ron made a sudden jerking movement.

"Well, it was! It was so gentle and loving. It was so strange to see, so weird and unthinkable, and yet it was perfect."

"PERFECT?" came Ron's clearly distressed voice. "How could it be perfect? They are both guys! They hate each other! They had just beaten the shit out of each other! How could it make any less sense?"

"Ron, I don't know. Didn't you see it? Clearly they both loved it." She turned back to the others. "They just completely melted into it, and it suddenly felt to the rest of us like we really shouldn't be there. There was complete silence; everyone was just utterly stunned. I thought it was really sweet. Just a moment before they had been beating each other senseless, and suddenly they were finished, and all of their anger and hurt and rivalry had been spent. And I'm sure there was a lot of anger and hurt there in both of them, you know. It's really quite beautiful. Both of those boys have been through hell, and to be able to use each other as a release, someone who you knew could handle your emotions, because they had just the same, someone who could take your insults and your punches and matched you completely in everything…That's probably why Draco had made sure to catch Harry's attention and start the fight, and why Harry so willingly jumped into it. That's why they always do. If they really hated each other don't you think they'd just leave each other alone? They need each other."

The girls (and some of the guys) began to 'aww', began to sigh. Hermione was right! This was so adorable! Why hadn't they seen it before?

"What the fuck? No! Harry has us! He has us, he doesn't need Malfoy!" Ron looked panicky and horrified.

Hermione just shook her head.

"What happened then?" asked Lavender, eager to hear the rest of the story.

"Well, I was about to drag Ron away, but then they stopped kissing. They just stared at each other for a while, completely oblivious to the rest of us. Then Harry got up, and he put out his hand to help Draco up. They stood there, in the middle of the circle we'd formed around them, looking not at all awkward — how, I'll never know."

"Wait, where's Harry now?" asked Ginny suddenly.

Hermione smiled.

"I don't know."

Ron grimaced.

**A/N: Okay. That's the end. Erm, did you like it? Why don't you tell me? See that button right there? That's just for you.**


End file.
